Army Pride
by vampire-lover1998
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves, Bella joins the Army. But what happens when Bella comes home only to be greeted by them? How will they react when they find out she joined?
1. Chapter 1 - Deciding

**Okayy, I decided to make a story that was about Bella joining the army when Edward left. **

**Me: "I own twilight! YAY!"**

**Edward: "Ahem . . ."**

**Me: "Yeeessss?"**

**Edward: "You don't own twilight, just do the disclaimer."**

**Me: "Sure, for a kiss."**

**Edward: *dazzles me* "Do the disclaimer first"**

**Me: "Okay, I do not own Twilight or the characters, I own the story plot and I made up some characters, but the rest is Stephanie Meyer. Now, where's my kiss?"**

**Edward: *Runs away screaming* "NOT IN YOUR LIFETIME! AHAHAHAHAHAHA SUCCKKKKAAAA!**

**Me: *Runs after Edward with a chainsaw screaming* "You bastaaaarrrrrrdddddd, ill get yyyooouuuu! **

**Chapter 1 – Deciding **

**BPOV**

The pain in my chest grew every passing day; his words rang through my head, over and over _"I don't love you, you were just a distraction_." Then one day something in me snapped, I finally realised I'd had enough. I needed to get out of this town and do something with my life.

I was about to walk into the supermarket to get dinner for Charlie when I noticed a flyer advertising the army. It was then that I decided what I was going to do; I was going to join the army. But I needed to discuss with Charlie first. I raced around the supermarket to get the things I needed and headed home.

When I walked through the door I went straight to the kitchen to start dinner for Charlie because he wasn't home yet. I decided to make him his favourite, Lasagne. **(A/N: I think that's his favourite?) **I was just plating him some when he walked through the front door. I heard him hang up his belt and coat then he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, smells good." He stated as he filled his lungs with the aroma.

"Hey, thanks Dad." We sat down and ate quietly. I was gathering up the courage to tell him about the flyer and trying to gage his reaction when he must have noticed the look on my face. He stood up, walked over to the sink and rinsed his plate off. He turned to look at me.

"What's up Bells? You're thinking awfully hard about something. Care to share?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"Dad, I have something to ask you. I think you should sit down though." He stood there for a minute, looking at me until he finally decided to take a seat across from me. "Dad, what would you say if I told you I wanted to join the army?" He stiffened at that and his mouth gaped. It was quite funny to watch his mouth open and close like a fish. After what felt like forever he started to talk.

"Why?" He asked me. It was one word but I knew what he meant.

"I want to join, to get away from here, and I want to do something that will help others."

He sat there for another 5 minutes. "Well, I don't like the idea, but I suppose you are 18 now, so you can do whatever you want. But Bells, just please, come back alive, for me? I don't want to lose you at such a young age."

"I will Dad, Don't worry." I smiled, stood up and told him I was going to bed. I rinsed my plate and walked up the stairs to my bedroom. I changed into a tank top and boy shorts and crawled into bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sadness and Regret

**Still don't own anything except some characters and the plot *pouts and crosses arms***

**Me: *starts randomly shooting Jasper in the ass with buck shot***

**Chapter 2 – Sadness and Regret**

**BPOV**

The next day I went to the address on the flyer I found yesterday and signed myself up for the army, they told me my first day of training was in two days because they desperately needed more army recruits so they were rushing. I went home to pack and told Charlie later on that night, he was a bit upset I was leaving so soon but accepted it anyway. I went up to my room and packed the rest of my belongings and went to bed.

The next day when I woke up I called mum and told her what was happening. She was a blubbering mess of screams and cries when I told her but calmed down after a while. Phil congratulated me and said I should be proud to be serving my country. That lifted my mum's spirits a little, making her think I was a hero. After an hour I said my goodbyes and hung up. I was starting to get nervous, only a day until I was supposed to go to training to become a part of the US Army. I tried not to think about it as I went to school for the day. When I arrived at school the gossip was already forming, no doubt it was because of Charlie telling his work friends, then they tell their family then they spread it. As I walked into school I was ambushed by Angela, Jessica, Ben, Mike and Tyler. By the looks of it Angela and Jessica had been crying. I was pulled into a fierce hug by Jessica who was sobbing on my shoulder as I soothed her, and then Angela hugged me.

"Do you really have to go?" Angela asked me between heavy sobs.

"I don't have to, I chose to," I replied as I soothed her and told her I would be alright.

The rest of the day went by like that, people constantly coming up to me and asking if it was true and I gave the same answer every time. Yes.

That afternoon I was walking into my room after a shower when I noticed a loose floorboard. I bent down and lifted it. Inside were the gifts and photos from my eighteenth birthday party from _them. _He hid it all from me. _"It'll be as if we never existed." _This brought tears to my eyes. I placed all the items back into the hole and lay on my bed, crying all through the night.

**EPOV**

I left. I left my life, my soul, my other half, my Bella. I'm a shell. I don't hunt, I don't do anything but sit and stare at the wall in my room since my brothers found me in Rio and dragged me back. The whole family has fallen apart. Alice doesn't shop, Emmett doesn't laugh, Esme sobs every night for her lost daughter, Carlisle works extra shifts at the hospital, Jasper, and he had to leave for a few months when things were the worst. And Rosalie, even she misses Bella, she feels so guilty for treating her the way she did, she doesn't work on cars anymore. I regret leaving my Bella but it was for the best, she needs to live a long, happy _human _life and I cannot give her that. We all lost a part of the family when we left.


	3. Chapter 3 - Leaving

**Me: "Wwwhhhyyyyyyyy!" *sobs hysterically***

**Rosalie: "What's your problem?" *sneers***

**Me: *explodes with anger and chases Rosalie with an axe* Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3 – leaving**

**BPOV**

This was it. I am currently at the airport with Charlie waiting for my plane to be called. He cried himself to sleep last night, thinking I couldn't hear him but I did and that made me sadder, but he understands, I need to leave and do something with my life now.

Finally, my plane was called. I stood up and turned to Charlie. I saw the tears I his eyes and could feel my own coming down my face in rivers.

"Now don't cry honey," he cooed as he wiped my tears away. He pulled me in for a fierce hug as the sobs wracked my body.

"I love you daddy, I'll miss you," I sobbed.

"Baby, I love you too and don't you ever forget that, don't cry, be happy. You will be home before you know it." He sniffled and wiped at his own tears. I gave him one last hug, then turned and boarded the plane. As I looked out my window I saw my Dad, turn and leave the airport. As the plane took off, I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke the seatbelt sign overheard was blinking, telling me to put on my seatbelt for landing. I always hated the landing part, but it was necessary, I knew that. The plane descended and finally, landed on the ground with a small jolt. I undid my seatbelt and exited the plane. When I was getting my bag I noticed a man in an Army uniform with a sign above his head, waiting for the new recruits, so I grabbed my bad, and walked over to him. He greeted me with a small smile and we exchanged hellos then waited in silence for the others.

When we were all gathered we walked off to a big bus waiting for us and stepped on. I sat in an empty set by myself, and then someone came up and sat next to me. She had Fiery red hair cut into a bob with a light freckles splattered all over her face, her eyes were ice blue and she had a kind smile on her face while she bounced in her seat. She was so energetic, just like Alice. I smiled at her

"Hi! My name's Jamie! What's yours?"

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you Jamie."

"Why did you join the Army?"

I winced and decided to tell her "Bad boyfriend breakup."

"Oh, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you." She said, a small frown replacing the smile.

"No it's ok, what about you? Why'd you join?" I asked her.

"My Dad was in the Army and I decided to follow in his footsteps." She said, the smile returning to her face.

We chatted for the rest of the ride about books, music, TV, anything and I was surprised to find she liked some of the same books and music as me. We all hopped off the bus after a two hour ride and were greeted by a tall lady wearing the camouflage uniform as we were **(Pic on profile)**.

"Welcome," she boomed. "My name is Sergeant Amanda Phillips and I will be your instructor and guide to get you all fit and ready to fight. Be prepared for hardship, pain, tears and sweat. You are in for a hell of a ride. For now though, go to your allocated dorms and unpack your belongings." With that she turned on her heel and left as we all broke away to go to our respected dorms. I walked into mine and set my stuff down on the bed. From what she said, this was going to be hard work.


	4. Chapter 4 - Returning and Surprises

**Me: *sits down and watches TV***

**Emmett: *turns TV off***

**Me: "Oi! What'd you do that for?"**

**Emmett: "Cus I can" *laughs evilly***

**Me: *walks into kitchen and gets out big knife and goes back to Emmett***

**Emmett: * gets up to run by realises he can't get outside***

**Me: *chops his testicles off and waves them in the air singing* "I got them! I got them!" **

**Chapter 4 – Returning and Surprises**

**2 Years Later**

**BPOV**

It's been two years since I've joined the Army and I love it. Jamie and I became best friends and often did things together. I also became good friends with Trent, Jason, Jennifer and Sarah and we all flew through the ranks to sergeants. I have done four tours, been shot three times and am in great shape. Sadly, on our second tour I lost the man who was practically my brother, Jason and took a bullet for Jamie on my third tour and I've been captured and tortured. Normally the gang would come home with me to Charlie's to stay but this time they are going to visit their parents. I Skype with Charlie when I can and he has told me that Renee has been missing me since I last visited last year. Today though, I get to go back to Forks and see my father again. And I can't wait.

**EPOV**

It's been six months since we have moved back to Forks and I still remember the argument we had about it.

_# # # Flashback # # #_

_I walked down the stairs out of my room after Carlisle called a family meeting and apparently I had to attend it. I sat down on one of the couches away from everyone. Then Carlisle started to speak._

"_We're moving again," he stated._

"_And you called this meeting why?" Emmett asked._

"_That's the thing," Esme started. "We've decided to move back to Forks._

"_No!" I yelled. "We left for a reason, now you want to move back? No!"_

"_Edward, we're moving back," Rosalie snarled. "Accept it."_

_I slumped into the couch in defeat while I listened to Alice's squeals of joy and the other's murmuring to themselves about seeing Bella again. I admit, I do want to see my Bella again and I want her to forgive me, I miss her and I want to be with her again. I miss her so much, my heart aches to see her, touch her, and kiss her._

_We're going to Forks._

_# # # End Flashback # # #_

And when we got there, I didn't know where Bella was, no one would tell any of us, they'd either glare or walk away or both.

_# # # Flashback # # #_

_When we got to Forks I ran through the forest straight to Bella's house and knocked on the door. When the door opened Charlie's smile turned into a glare that would scare away even a vampire, it was terrifying._

"_What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone._

"_I'm here with my family, we just moved back into town and I was wondering if I could talk to Bella." I asked one the verge of begging._

_His glare, if possible, became even fiercer, "she's not here," and with that he slammed the door in my face. I turned and ran back to the house, what does he mean she's not here? Where did she go? _

_I entered the house and was instantly bombarded with questions. I didn't answer until Alice got right in my face and screamed at me._

"_Charlie said she's not here." I yelled at them, "but what does that mean?" I asked my family._

"_Maybe she's not in Forks?" Suggested Rosalie with an eye roll._

_# # # End Flashback # # #_

So since then no one will tell us where she is but people are saying that she is coming home today and Charlie is hosting a party at the park for her. Carlisle and Esme are the only two that Charlie still likes but the rest of us? He loathes.

Charlie invited Carlisle and Esme to the barbeque but was then forced to invite us as well as Carlisle said he would not go without his family, so he gave in.

We were all standing in the park, waiting for Bella to arrive and not one person was thinking about where she has been.

**BPOV**

My plane had just landed in Port Angeles and the gang was driving me to Charlie's house and drop me off there but when we got there, there was a note that said to go to the park and that we were having a barbeque. So I hopped back into the car **(Pic on profile) **and Trent drove to the park. When we stopped I jumped out of the back of the car and Trent the driver's seat, I turned and saluted Trent then he got back into the car and they drove away. My eyes immediately settled on my dad, I squealed and ran to him, and he enveloped me in a big hug.

"I missed you Daddy," I sobbed to him.

"I missed you too baby," he cooed.

I let him go and that was when I most of Forks was here to celebrate with us. I looked further back and that was when I saw them.

**EPOV**

We were chatting amongst ourselves when all of a sudden everyone stopped talking and turned towards the road where my family and I noticed an Army truck has pulled up. Then a woman jumped out of the back of the truck and a man out of the driver's seat. The woman saluted to the man and he did the same. Then he jumped back into the truck and drove away, that was when the woman turned around and I realised, it was Bella in the Army uniform. My family and I gasped when we saw her. So this is what she has been doing, she joined the Army?! I listened to the thoughts of my family.

_Holy shit! My sister joined the Army! Maybe she can teach me to fire a gun ~ Emmett_

_My poor baby, what have we done to her? ~ Esme_

_My sister joined the Army?! ~ Rosalie and Alice_

_Wow, Bella joined the Army, uniform looks good though ~ Jasper_

_My daughter is in the Army, Oh my, what have we done? ~ Carlisle_

I will admit she does look good in the uniform, but I can't believe she joined the Army. My poor, sweet, innocent Bella, what have I done?

**BPOV**

I walked with Dad and we sat down at one of the tables as everyone went back to chatting. The Cullen's walked up and sat down next to us.

"So Bells, how long are you staying for this time?" Charlie asked me.

"Two weeks this time," I told him.

"Bella," Carlisle started. "How many times have you been over there?" He asked. I could tell he wanted to ask more but now wasn't the time or place.

"I have done four tours, when I go back it will be my fifth." I told them.

They all sat there in silence, fortunately, Charlie broke it.

"What's been happening over there?" He asked me.

"Well, I got promoted again," I said.

"What rank are you now?" Jasper asked, the curiosity leaking into his voice.

I turned to look him in the eye. "I'm a sergeant now."

I turned to look at Charlie. "By the way, Dad, when we get back next time we will be staying for three weeks we got an extra week and I was wondering of the gang could stay with us?"

"Of course, but why have you got an extra week?"

"For Jason's birthday," my voice cracked on his name, "and we were going to have a party here instead of over there." I told him.

"Who's Jason?" Edward asked, he was struggling to keep calm, anyone could tell.

"What do you care?" I snapped. He looked taken back but regained himself quickly.

"We were just curious," Alice added.

A few traitor tears ran down my cheeks. "He was like a brother to me. On my second tour, he was shot and killed right in front of me, enough information for you?" I asked sarcastically.

They all looked surprised when I told them this, I don't know why though. I turned away from them and looked at Charlie.

"I'm actually a bit tired, Dad so I'm gonna go home and sleep, but you have fun, continue with the barbeque."

"You sure Bells?" He asked.

"Yeah." Even thought I had no idea how I was gonna get home. Just then Charlie surprised me by handing me a set of car keys that weren't his.

"I was going to give you this later one but I think you should have it now it's parked over there," he pointed to a black Audi Q7 next to his cruiser. Tears formed in my eyes at his kindness.

"But how did you afford this?" I asked him.

"Well, your mother, Phil and I all added money to a bank account we made you when you were little and we saved up enough to get you this as a present for everything you've done for the Country. We thought you deserved it." He smiled at me.

"Thank you dad, I don't know what to say." I laughed and hugged him again before taking the keys and running to the car, I could hear laughter behind me but I don't care. I hoped in and drove out of there and back to my home with my father.


	5. Chapter 5 - Explanations

**Me: *Grabs one of Esme's cookies***

**Esme: *slaps my hand* no cookies until you do the disclaimer**

**Me: *pouts* okkaayyy, I don't own twilight or the characters I only own the ones that are made up and the plot. Now can I have a cookie *puppy dog pout***

**Esme: of course sweetie**

**Chapter 5 – Explanations **

**BPOV**

I walked into the house and up to my room to change, I was about to take my jacket off when my window was opened and Edward stood there staring at me.

"What do you want now?" I snarled at him.

"Come over to the house please, we would like to know what you have been up to for the past 2 years," he pleaded with me.

"Why?" I asked him my resolve slowly breaking and he could see that.

"Because we have all missed you Bella," he told me.

"Don't bullshit me, you left me remember? You don't care, I was a distraction to you so don't you dare stand here and lie to me." I was growing angrier by the minute.

"Please Bella, just come and talk to us then, Jasper wants to hear what it's like over there." He told me. Then I decided I would go with him and at least talk to them. I don't know why though.

"Fine let's get this over with," I didn't change out of my uniform I just left it on so we could get this done sooner. "But I'm driving over there." I told him.

He looked a little hurt when I said this but agreed anyway. I walked back downstairs and hopped into my new car and started to drive to the house of doom.

**EPOV**

I ran back to the house while Bella drove. Of course, I got there before her and went into the house. Alice immediately bounced up to me. "Is she coming, is she coming?" She asked me.

"Yes." Was all I said.

She squealed and ran to tell the others and immediately she came back into the living room with everyone on her heels. As they all got comfortable on their seats, Bella knocked on the door. I walked over and opened the door. And of course, Bella was there. Now that I took a proper look at her, she's even more beautiful than the last time I saw her. She raised an eyebrow at me but stayed quite while I was ogling her.

"Come in," I told her. She stepped into the room and stood there awkwardly while I closed the door.

"Come and sit down dear," Esme told her, pointing to one of the couches.

"I'd rather stand thank you," she replied calmly.

"Well Bella, I'm guessing Edward told you what I said and I would like to hear all about what happened to you over there." Jasper told me while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, how much you want to hear?"

"All of it," they all replied in unison.

"Well, I joined the Army, then two days later they send me away for training—"

"Wait, why only two days?" Asked Jasper.

"They needed recruits fast because they didn't have enough people in the field. Anyway, got shipped off, did the training, got sent out, the gang and I all came back alive. Came home for a week, went back, we were all out in the field when Jason was shot by a sniper,' I swallowed back the lump in my throat and continued. "He died instantly, I got shot once. Then came home, stayed an extra week for his funeral, then went back, took a bullet for my best friend, came home for four weeks, went back, got shot and kidnapped by the enemies, tortured until the verge of death, sent home for a month, then went back and here we are." I told them as much as I could without the details. But of course they wanted details.

"How many times were you shot?" Esme asked hesitantly.

"Three," they gasped at that. "Don't know why you're surprised. Didn't really matter anyway," they stared at me in shock.

"Didn't matter?" Edward forced out through gritted teeth.

"Yes. It didn't matter. I got shot because I was trying to help protect the people I loved. They were more important. No one gets behind, right Jasper?" I asked as I turned to look at him. He nodded at me and Edward growled. I snarled a feral snarl back at him. They all sat there just looking at me. I got up and left.

When I got home I went right up to my room and changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I was about to hop into bed when my mobile rang. I ran down to the kitchen and answered.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella," it was Jamie. "Just got a call, we're going back tomorrow."

"Okay then thanks for telling me." I hung up and went up to my room. When I got there Edward was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner.

"Can't you leave me alone," I stated irritation clear in my voice.

He got up and walked toward me. "No I have something to say."

"Well, what is it then?"

He came up to me and grabbed me around the waist. "I love you," he stated.

"No you don't, you said so, remember?" I was trying hard not to cry as I felt the familiar pain ripping through my chest.

He stared straight into my eyes then stated, "I lied."

"Well you know what?" I asked. I thought this would be a good time to tell him so I could get the hell out of here faster.

"What?" he asked warily.

"You're too late to tell me you love me," I told him.

"Why?" he asked hurt covering his face.

"Because I'm being deployed tomorrow."

**Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnn! Tell me what you guys think please R&R! comments welcome but please, no fire.**


End file.
